


DS9 Missing Scene: The end of Season One episode, 'Dax'

by Deccaboo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deccaboo/pseuds/Deccaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written to answer cosmic_llin's call on behalf of silly_cleo who requested more Dax/Kira fic! No spoilers post season 2, which is a shame because I always thought Enina Tandro was worth bringing back :p</p><p>This little scene isn't especially shippy, but I wanted to show the growing connection between early Kira and early Dax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DS9 Missing Scene: The end of Season One episode, 'Dax'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=silly_cleo), [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



Kira felt a little like an intruder as she approached Dax. The Trill was gazing after the elegant departing figure of Enina Tandro, the Klaestron woman Curzon Dax had loved before Jadzia Idaris had even been born, but for whom Jadzia Dax had been prepared to sacrifice her life, and Dax's future, in order to preserve their secret and also save the Klaestron people from knowing the delicate truth about their own history.

Dax still held a hand to her face where the Klaestron had tenderly touched her in parting. Kira gave her a soft smile. “I'm sorry for interrupting anything.”

Dax beamed. “You're not. We have said our goodbyes again and...” Dax stared at the stars through the large oval windows. “...It's brought back a lot of feelings.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Oh! Don't be.” Dax said, serenely. “I can give myself permission to cherish my memories of our time together. Ah well...at least to not feel as guilty as I did.”

“I don't think you have anything to feel guilty about.” Kira replied, loyally.

Dax gave Kira a wry smile. “Stealing another man's wife?”

Kira smiled back. “Alright, perhaps Curzon's moral code was a little off.” She shrugged. “But it wasn't all Curzon, was it? It takes two to tap.”

“You mean tango.”

Kira shrugged. “Either.”

Dax placed a hand on Kira's shoulder. “I appreciate your support. I really do. I know you want me to feel better.” Dax squeezed the Bajoran's shoulder and sighed wistfully. “I think, in a way, Enina will be harder to get over this time around. I still feel that I want to protect her, scoop her up in my arms and take her away to Risa.”

Kira raised an eyebrow. “Curzon again?”

Dax smiled and wrinkled her nose. “Yes, that's always a part of it. Can you believe it, I was never impulsive before Joining with Dax.”

Kira smiled. “I can believe it. I read all your files for the hearing. Sisko told us that we had to do everything possible to get you off these charges.”

“I'm sorry you had to read that stack, especially since most of it was irrelevant to the hearing. Seven lifetimes of documents Eight if you include my record before I was Joined.”

Kira smiled. “Don't you be sorry now.” She laughed and gave Dax one of her straight-shooting looks. Kira, like most Bajorans, did not have a poker face. “Anyway, it's got me interested in Trills.”

“Oh?” Dax replied, a flirtatious inflection in her tone and her blue eyes smiling. “Come with me,” Dax took her hand from Kira's shoulder and offered it. “Let's go to Quark's. I'll treat you to a a glass of lida-fruit juice and you can tell me what interests you in Trills.”

Kira took Dax's cool offered hand and they set off in the direction of Quark's, leaving the stars and the Tandros to their own devices.


End file.
